


Alone, But Together

by ThNinjassistant



Category: Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I CAN write not ship fic I CAN, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, anyways snk never gives me ANY validation in this house so i make my own, okay there's still some vibes there BUT, yes i gave him a knife the ova gave him a grenade im valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThNinjassistant/pseuds/ThNinjassistant
Summary: It's been 9 years since that day, and Ryo's attempt to earn some cash takes a surprising turn.
Kudos: 4





	Alone, But Together

Ryo Sakazaki was being followed.

There was no doubt in his mind as he crossed the streets of Southtown in the light sprinkles of rain. Annoying, but he wouldn’t be deterred. A little water couldn’t stop his abilities. On the other hand, if his opponents were attempting to get the jump on him before he reached the alleyway that officers always knew to overlook, that could be more dangerous.

Turning the corner, he stood carefully to glance where he’d just been.

Still there, even getting closer. The red umbrella they were holding spread envy through the young man, feeling cold water soaking into his gi. But it wasn’t worth it. It was an umbrella or food, and he needed to eat more than it rained.

Focusing on the figure, they weren’t close enough where they couldn’t divert their path, but no one came near here with good intentions. The details were fuzzy, but he could make out colors. Black and white. Well, if Mr. Black and White got any closer when he was fighting, he’d take him on too.

Dashing down the street, Ryo looked behind him one last time. No sign of anyone. With a sigh of mixed feelings, he turned the corner. Three guys looked up as they heard footsteps approach, with the miniature gang’s appointed “leader” smirking.

“There he is. Sakazaki. You really here about your challenge?”

“I am. Gotta get money somehow. You know how it is. I’ll take all of you on for this.”

“Like hell you will. It’s 3 on 1, you’re mincemeat!”

\-------------

“...I’ve trained for years. Nothing can match up to the power of Kyokugenryu. I will take the cash prize for winning, now.”

The trio stumbled back as Ryo entered a neutral stance once more. He hadn’t had to go all out, they really were more bark than bite as he’d anticipated. That or he’d become stronger than he’d thought.

“You… You won’t be taking shit! You think you can come here and disrespect us like this?!? I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you right now!”

The leader scowled as he withdrew a knife from his coat, roaring as he swung his arm at the blonde.

Ryo swiftly jumped back, barely moving his arm out of the way of the blade as it passed him. The other two had weapons on them, he could see them taking them out. This was never meant to be an honorable fight. They wanted to win or they were going to kill. He could run, but the money had to still be there. They’d made the full claim it’d be given to anyone that could beat them 3 on 1. He didn’t want to genuinely hurt them, the police wouldn’t care about gang activity but if he was reported there went his earnings, their apartment, their food…

Shit. He could hear footsteps coming closer. There was no way there was any backing out now. The leader lashed out at him again, with his panicked mind unable to process it in time, resulting in a gash on his arm that made him hiss in pain. He couldn’t die here. He had to protect Yuri. He had to find out what happened.

...He made a promise.

“...Now, I think that’s quite enough.”

The gang leader stepped back before scoffing, the drawn blood apparently egging him on as much as Ryo’s prior dodging.

“Who the hell are you? Can’t you see this is a private affair?”

Ryo turned, and there he was. Mr. Black and White. The red umbrella alongside the dark jacket made it hard to see, but he **had** been following him. The man spoke again, very calm yet with an unmistakable rage beneath the words.

“Well, yes. This was a private match, where the winner was given money if they could beat the full gang in a 3 on 1. From what I’ve heard and seen, it seems that he won that match. Yet here you are, not only going back on your arrangement but attempting to kill him out of anger.”

The man scowled, raising the knife up with a wild expression.

“Listen jackass, do you want me to carve you up too? I’ll kill both of ya, watch me!”

With that, the leader swung again, only for Mr. Black and White to effortlessly move out of the way, taking the action to move behind him, using his umbrella to push the leader’s back to his chest with a single hand.

“Now, I do believe you should watch your tongue. Especially if you see yourself as some bigshot while hiding behind a weapon.”

  
Ryo caught a brief flicker from his other hand before a blade was held close to the leader’s neck. Seeing their boss in a dangerous situation, the other two stepped forward, but hesitated seeing Ryo. Seems unlike him, they knew that they weren’t winning a fight with him. The leader’s expression changed to shock before he shot a retort back.

“You think you’re some goody-two-shoes or somethin’? You’re tryna kill someone, same as me!”

“Oh, I never said I was innocent. I merely took notice of a situation and stepped in. And rather _unlike_ you, I’m not turning a weapon on an innocent man.”

“Boss, c’mon… This ain’t worth it. Just give the guy the money and let’s beat it.”

The leader froze for a moment before cursing as he pocketed the weapon, causing Mr. Black and White to pocket his own switchblade and readjust his umbrella to cover himself.

“There, that wasn’t so difficult. Now if I recall correctly, you do owe something to this man here.”

The boss scoffed with silent curses as he took out the stack of bills intended for the winner and nearly threw it at Ryo.

“There. You win. Happy? Let’s scram, men!”

The trio pushed past the man as they split off into the roadway and alleyways nearby. No point in chasing them, though. The police wouldn’t care about them being turned in and he’d gotten what he was there for to begin with.

Turning to the man, Ryo cleared his throat.

“I… Thank you. I don’t know what would ha-”

“...Ryo Sakazaki.”

The blonde flinched, taking a step back warily as he raised his arms.

“How do you know what my name is?”

“I don’t just know that. You were born on August 2nd, you’ll be turning 19 this year. Your parents are Takuma Sakazaki and… Ronnet Sakazaki. You have a younger sister too. Yuri.”

“Hey now, that’s enough! If you’re through telling me my life story, why don’t you tell me what you want from me!”

“...It really is you.”

Ryo paused as the man closed his umbrella and looked him dead in the eye. Long, dark hair was reaching to his shoulder in a neat ponytail, and bright blue eyes seemed to be shining brightly as he gave a small, relieved smile.

“It’s been a long time, Ryo. But I made a promise that I’d come back.”

The blonde looked over the man, something about it was familiar, the voice, the appearance, all of it seemed so reminiscent of a young boy hesitantly peering into his father’s dojo years ago. Of a young boy that he’d trained with, that he’d grown close with, that he’d become friends with.

“...Robert. I-I’m not wrong, right? It’s really you?”

The man- No. Robert’s face lit up even more, with his body shaking even under his outfit.

“I… Thought it was you, but I couldn’t be sure. Even so, I didn’t shake the feeling that I’d found you. But a part of me was worried that maybe you’d forgotten about our promise, or me…”

“A-Are you kidding? I’d never forget! You’re my best friend, that wouldn’t change no matter how far apart we are! But man, you look so different now! Your hair’s all long, and you’re taller than me now!” Ryo ended the last point with a fake frown as he swatted at the other man, earning a laugh.

“And I’d never imagined that I’d be seeing you like this. Here. There’s plenty of room for two under here, and I want to get you to a drier place real fast to take care of that cut. We can catch up then.”

Ryo pocketed the bills in his hand before stepping under the umbrella next to the younger man, allowing himself a small smile.

He’d been lonely for 9 long years, with no one to confide to. But it was over now.

It was destined to be over someday.

They made a promise, after all.


End file.
